100 Ways to Live, Laugh, and Love
by Mellow Lellow
Summary: Chapter 5- Theme #79 - Cookies - "We're lost, and I'm starving. Hand over the cookies Uchiha." Sakura demanded. "Ne, Sakura-chan, will you share some with us?" She glared. "It'll be a cold day in hell before you lay a hand on my cookies."
1. No 'I' in Teamwork

Title: There's no 'I' in Teamwork

Author: Mellow Lellow

Theme: #41 **Teamwork**

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be a starving student, now would I?

Summary: "Sasuke, we're supposed to work as a team. There's no 'I' In team, you know." But, since when had 'Team 7' actually ever been a team to Sakura?

**No 'I' in Teamwork**

100 Theme Challenge

Mellow Lellow

* * *

Sakura really hated whoever it was that came up with the phrase 'No 'I' in teamwork'. Actually, she thought the whole teamwork thing in general, was complete bullshit.

Oh sure Naruto and Sasuke, and even Kakashi-sesei got the whole concept, _together_. But whenever it came to her? _Yea right._ Teamwork went out the window.

They never even gave her a chance.

Sure, she _used _to be weak and pathetic. Sure, she _used_ to need to be protected. She'll admit to all that she _used_ to be. But has anyone even bothered to see how she is _now_? Hell no. They never bothered to see her new abilities. They still treat her the same damn way. Like she _wasn't_ the Hokage's apprentice. Like she _wasn't_ one of the best medics in the village. Like she _couldn't _punch a crater into the ground.

It was just like when they were younger.

Today wasn't any different. Team seven was on a mission. Not a very hard one. Just your run-of-the-mill recon mission. No big deal right? Right.

Of course throw in a group of missing-nin who think that they're 'all that' and things can start to get interesting.

But as soon as the attackers had been sensed, the boys went into formation, telling Sakura to find a place to hide. _Hide?_

Like hell she would. Not this time.

She stared at them all, fuming.

She noted their startled looks melt into irritation.

"Sakura-chan, we don't have time for this. We'll handle this. We need to keep you safe so you can heal us." Kakashi said with a strained eye crinkle.

She hesitated.

"_Go"_ Sasuke growled. Sliding into a fighting stance for the oncoming attack.

She stared them down. It was too late to hide anyway, as she noted the attackers chakra converge to where they were.

She gave one small sad frown to her 'teammates', shaking her head.

Team 7 heard their only female member mumble,"Teamwork my ass," before she whipped around, punching open a chasm right under the missing-nin's feet, swallowing them whole, and successfully ending the fight before it ever began.

_Now who wants to tell me there's no 'I' in teamwork?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This is another side project, since I'm having writers block on 'Fated'. As you may have guessed, it's a 100 theme project with various drabbles and one-shots of various lengths and pairings. This is mainly to get my creative juices going, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Comments and reviews are always appreciated.

3Mellow


	2. Disbelief

Title: Disbelief

Author: Mellow Lellow

Theme: #40 - **Rated**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Glad I don't own Naruto, because I'm far too indecisive about my own plot lines anyway.

Summary: Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He made sure he was in fact looking at the current issue of the Bingo Book. But there must be something wrong, because why else would Haruno Sakura's profile be there?

**Disbelief**

100 Theme Challenge

Mellow Lellow

* * *

Sasuke didn't like to think about Konoha. Mainly because it brought back far too many memories that were better off locked away deep within his heart.

And besides, it had been almost ten years since he defected, long enough for memories to fade. Right? Of course. He sat on a tree branch, interlaced fingers brought to his chin in contemplation.

He was camped with team Taka near the borders of Waterfall and Stone. They had found a dense forest conveniently near a small civilian village perched on a riverbank.

They had been traveling throughout the day, and had decided to set up camp.

Sasuke didn't like the evening hours when the team settled in for the night. It allowed too many opportunities. Opportunities for….conversation.

He didn't wish to converse with these people. Conversing led to creating bonds. He had already cut the important bonds he had had years ago, and he didn't wish to have to do it again.

Besides, bonds led to weaknesses.

He abhorred the weak.

A flutter of pink and green flashed behind his closed eyelids. He shook his head, clearing it of all thought before the memory could fully develop.

He was thankful that Karin and Suigetsu had decided to go check out the nearby town. It allowed for some peace and quiet. A pleasant change, for once.

Juugo had busied himself setting up camp, while Sasuke decided to set genjutsu traps, surrounding the site.

It didn't take long before he had finished securing the area, and finally decided to return to the small clearing. Juugo had finished unrolling the bedrolls and assembled twigs for a small fire before leaving, presumably, to find some food.

Sasuke performed a small controlled Katon and had the fire going while he waited for the others to return.

He gave a weary sigh when he heard Karin and Suigetsu's bickering as they neared the clearing. His peace and quiet certainly hadn't lasted long.

Suigetsu burst through the clearing first, bouncing from one foot to the other, waving some unidentified book around in the air.

"Sasuke, look! We found the latest Bingo book in town this afternoon!" The shark man grinned sharply.

Sasuke couldn't help his interest being piqued at the mention of the infamous Bingo book. Would he be in it, along with all the terrible things he had done? He smirked darkly. Of course he would be.

In the back recesses of his mind he wondered if there would be any one else he knew in there. Flashes of bright orange and then silver flitted through his thoughts. He swatted them away quickly.

He swiftly snatched the book from Suigetsu and began flipping through the pages. The rest of the team peered over his shoulders to read the various entries.

He found it amusing at the outrageous amount of crimes the book listed of him having committed. The sheer number of them was almost impossible.

He didn't particularly care that not all of them were actually true, as well.

His fingers slowed imperceptibly as he reached the large section dedicated to ninjas from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

He flipped through the pages, seeing faces he recognized, and many more that he did not. Seeing Kakashi's picture, along with his profile and various achievements brought mixed emotions. Sasuke squashed them all in favor of indifference.

It came as no surprise to him to see Naruto's beaming face from the books pages. Afterall, the dobe was too determined for him _not_ to make the bingo book. He let loose a small snort of contempt. _Idiot._

He rifled through a few more pages before his hand stilled completely. That couldn't be right. He was obviously seeing things, because there was no way that Haruno Sakura could _ever_ make the bingo book. Right? Right. Tch, she was an annoyingly _weak_ girl.

But no matter how long he stared at the picture in the book, it never changed. Same bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. The same weakling he remembered having to always protect, now staring back at him with words like ANBU captain and top medic-nin or Hokage Apprentice written next to it. How was any of that possible? That's right, there was no way any of that could be true. The Sakura he remembered; the Sakura he left, could never achieve such feats. And yet, just as the picture never changed, neither did the words on the page.

Disbelief washed through him.

He wondered idly as he flipped through the remaining pages, how Sakura was able to become a highly ranked, feared and respected kunoichi. It just didn't seem possible.

Maybe you really can't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

A/N: Ah Lame endings are lame. Yea I just didn't know how to end this one, and so I just whipped one out while I was at Starbucks ^^

Hope you enjoy anyway. Comments and reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Half Full?

Title: Half Full?

Author: Mellow Lellow

Theme: #70 – 67%

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Being the owner of Naruto would be cool. So I suppose I'm a tad less cool since I don't, huh? Ah well.

_And just a quick note, this one is short and pure crack that I wrote to lift my spirits when I was feeling down._

_Enjoy_

**Half Full?**

Mellow Lellow

* * *

"Are you _blind, _Teme_? _The glass is _obviously_ half full! Anyone could see that!"

"Dobe. It is clearly half empty."

"It's half full! Half empty just sounds so….depressing!"

"….Whatever. It's still half empty."

"No it's not!"

"It is."

"Not!"

"Is."

"IT. IS. NOT. HALF. EMPTY. STOP CHALLENGING ME TEME!"

"…Hn."

"Uurg! Sakura-Chan! Tell the stupid Teme that the glass is Half Full and NOT Half Empty!"

Sakura looked up from her magazine and observed the glass that had become the object of the two male members of team seven's argument. She raised a brow in question.

"You want me to what?" She asked

"Tell Teme the glass is half full! You can just _TELL_ it's half full!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Dobe. There is no way it could be half full. It must be half empty. End of conversation." The prodigy stated, crossing his arms.

Sakura took this time to walk up to the glass and look at it more closely. And finally coming to her own conclusion she broke in; "Hmm, this is a 16 oz glass and it looks like it has about 10.7 oz in it which would…ah, let's see…that would make it about 67 percent full. Not even close to half. You both are wrong. " She finished picking up the glass, staring at it balefully.

"And now, this is what we call _empty. _So would you both shut up?" She finished, pouring all the glass' contents back into the sink.

Both boys stared at her mouths agape as she returned to her magazine.

"…"

"…"

"DID YOU HEAR THAT TEME? SHE SAID IT WAS _FULL!_ SO THAT MEANS I WAS CLOSER TO RIGHT THAN YOU!"

"Shut up Dobe, you're making yourself sound like more of an idiot."

"blghsdj SHUT. UP. TEME!"

"...STUPID PERCENTAGES!"

* * *

A/N: Ah sillyness is love. I was feeling pretty crappy about life in general, but this helped lift my spirits a bit. So to lift them even higher rate and review?

And also thank you all for the lovely fav's and reviews! They make me very happy.


	4. StayCation

Title: Stay-Cation

Author: Mellow Lellow

Theme: #**21 - Vacation**

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. Or the song _Cable TV_ by Fol Chen in which this installment was inspired by. Also, major SasuSaku pairing here. ^^

Stay-Cation

Mellow Lellow

Enjoy

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I got my pay check today!"

"Hn"

She frowned, pouting slightly

He glanced at her from his paperwork

"You're always working too hard Sasuke."

"It needs to be done."

"B-But….I have to make an _appointment_ just to kiss you!"

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous."

She pouted.

He frowned.

A sudden smile spread across her features

He vaguely felt like he should be worried.

"Sa-su-ke-kun~" she said mischievously and a bit too giddily.

"….What?" He asked warily.

"I- I'm going to kidnap you!" She said matter-of-factly, with a triumphant smirk.

He sighed. "I have work."

"That's why I'm kidnapping you.

"…hn."

**XXX**

"Sakura? What are we doing in a dingy motel?"

"Hm? What's wrong with it Sasuke-kun?" She asked, twirling around, arms spread, and a small smile on her face.

He stared at her dubiously.

She continued to flit down the hallway.

He followed.

**XXX**

She called it a "staycation"

He thought it was ridiculous.

She said he needed it.

He disagreed, but he said nothing.

Because she looked happy.

**XXX**

"I, um, don't have that much money. B-But I can pay for the first night!"

"This was your idea, Sakura."

"I-I know." She mumbled, crestfallen

He sighed

"It's fine, I got it."

She stared wide eyed "R-Really?"

"….Of course."

She beamed at him

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

**XXX**

"Sakura, I really think something _died _here…"

"Oh don't be silly Sasuke-kun." She said making a show of falling onto the small bed.

He stared skeptically at the dark stain in the carpet.

"Oh Sasuke look! They have _Cable!_" She squealed.

He sighed, and sat beside her to watch too.

**XXX**

"Sakura? What are you holding?"

He watched her bounce on the balls of her feet excitedly, holding a small black bucket.

"They have free ice!" She grinned enthusiastically.

"Don't all hotels?" He asked nonplussed

She ignored him, popping a cube into her mouth happily.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips.

He took a cube from the bucket and followed suit.

**XXX**

"Mm, isn't sitting by the pool just _wonderful, _Sasuke-kun?" She said reaching for the sun, eyes closed.

He huffed. "It's hot."

"It's marvelous."

"It's making me dizzy."

"I think that's from the drink you had."

"Sakura, it was only one, I highly doubt it."

"Hm, well you do have a low alcohol tolerance."

"I do not."

"What about that time on Naruto's birthday where-"

"That doesn't _count,_ Sakura."

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun~."

He flustered, getting nowhere in the argument.

She hummed to herself.

**XXX**

The days slipped by.

She continued to smile and find things for them to do.

He began to loosen up.

She played him a CD.

And he danced, just to see her smile-

To hear her laughter.

**XXX**

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered, eyes drifting closed to sleep.

He thought; that maybe, vacations weren't so bad.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"I'm happy I kidnapped you." She said sleepily.

He smirked

"I am too."

It all really was quite nice.

But only as long as she was there.

"But Sakura- next time, let's go somewhere a bit _nicer._"

She giggled.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Okay okay so I know people are waiting for me to update _Fated_ but writers block is being a major pain in the neck. But anyhoo, you all should go listen to **Cable Tv** by Fol Chen. Seriously it's so cute, and I used a few lines from it in the story. It helps give you a feel for the mood of it ^^ Haha.

And omg this one is sappy, ne? I had fun letting my inner girl rage about.

Ah well, as usual, comments are always much appreciated.


	5. Cookies

Title: Cookies

Author: Mellow Lellow

Theme: #79- Starvation

Rating: K+

**100 theme challenge**

**Mellow Lellow**

**Enjoy my lovelies**

* * *

They were lost.

Horribly, horribly lost, and it was all the stupid boys' fault.

Dammit.

If it weren't for them, she would be home, nice and cozy with _food_ in her stomach. But was any of that reality? No. No it wasn't.

She'd have to remember to pummel them into the ground once they made it back.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, interrupting her train of thought.

She shot a deathly glare at the two men beside her.

"This. Is. All. _Your._ Fault." She ground out, stalking ahead.

"Aw, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto whined.

"No. If you stupid men would just ask for freakin' _directions_, we wouldn't be lost. But _Oh no!_ You and your stupid pride…."

"Tch, don't blame this all on us," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"I _will_ blame it on you, because it's your fault! Seriously, what ninja actually gets _lost._ How lame is that."

"Well since you are obviously far superior, why don't you figure the way back home, _Sakura_," Sasuke spat with a glare.

"Fine. I will." She said mater-of-factly, taking the lead.

Three hours later, they were still lost.

"Dammit!" She screeched, pulling at her hair.

She could hear the two men snickering behind her.

"Shut up you two, unless you want me to beat you into the ground."

They stopped laughing, but the smirks remained on their faces.

"Well then do either of you two smartasses have an idea?" She snapped.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you get really grumpy when you're hungry," Naruto said, taking a step back lest she take a swing at his head.

Sakura growled. "I know that, idiot. That's why I want to get _home._"

"Now's probably not a great time to mention this, but Sasuke-teme has cookies in his pa- oof! OW! WHAT THE HELL TEME! WHY DID YOU HIT ME- Hehe ah, Sakura-chan! Uhm, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've been starving for the past five hours and you just mention this _now?"_

Naruto scratched his head, "hehe, well I forgot. Ne, ne! But shouldn't you be getting mad at the Teme instead of me? He's the one with the bars, and didn't share- OW! DAMMIT TEME! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Don't throw me under the bus stupid dobe!" Sasuke ground out.

She stalked towards the two men before her.

"Hand over the cookies, Uchiha," she said darkly, eyeing the pack at his shoulder.

"No."

"_Uchiha, _if you don't want me to tear off your pretty little head, I suggest you hand them over,_" _she threatened.

He gave a defeated sigh, rifling through his pack and throwing the small package of cookies.

Sakura's eyes lit up in delight.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled brightly, taking a cookie from the pack and munching on it slowly.

The two boys exchanged perturbed glances.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, would you share some with us?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before you lay a hand on my cookies." She said, turning and walking away.

Naruto pouted, trudging after.

Sasuke frowned, muttering, "Bitch please, those were _my_ cookies."

* * *

A/N: Sooo since I'm on a roll with this whole updating thing, I thought I should update this anthology which I haven't done anything with in like, two years. So yeah. Anyhoo, the ending turned to pure crack, but that's cool, I'm glad it did. Enjoy! And as always, I would greatly appreciate your thoughts and reviews!


End file.
